lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayo Zion
Rayo Zion(ラヨシオン, Zion Rayo) or simply Zion is a Human Mercenary hailing from Cathedral Valley, the city of the gods. Zion is a member of the Zion Family, one of the 3 prominent families ahead of Cathedral Valley’s sphere of influence. The city is the capital of a region known as the God Lands which is considered the Religious Hub of the continent, a location that many travel to atone for their sins. The God Lands is an autonomous region branching from the Axis. Zion’s father is Terrek Zion, the appointed Emperor of the God Lands, he is an descendant from one of the Mercenaries who founded the society. Having left the care of his father and the God Lands, Zion has since left behind the lifestyle of the God Lands but remains an avid disciple. Having been trained in martial arts from the day of his birth, Zion has a natural affinity for Ki and an extremely powerful connection to it. Zion has been alone in the world since the age of 11 when he ran away to get a better connection to nature. He's endured all sorts of life threatening predicaments including starvation. This has served to only make him stronger, and has allowed him to become the powerful warrior he is today. Overview Zion is a quiet personality, often appearing as if he's not listening at all when in reality he's thinking. Zion is rather cocky, despite not showing it through dialogue. He tends to give empty smiles often, and holds a superiority complex unrelated to his position as the emperor's son though. He merely views himself as superior because of his oozing amounts of confidence, coming from the amount of hard work he's put in throughout his life. Zion tends to not show much emotion physically, but can have his emotions read through dialogue when under a great amount of stress. He often comes off as ruthless or cold, even when keeping a warm dialect in speech. This has resulted in him being considered an undesirable person to be around by many due to his constant use of sarcasm. Background Story Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Zion has been alone to the mercy of the wasteland since the age of 11, after living as the child of an emperor and in the luxury of a religion loving society, he'd jumped right into the deep end. Even at that young age, he'd already be a martial arts master as well as host a deep connection to the purest form of Ki, God Ki. Through near fatal starvation, deadly fights with the elements, and intense self-inflicted pain, Zion has strengthened his own body to an unfathomable level. Zion's physical strength is astronomically higher than that of normal humans even without the aid of his Ki, but through the manipulation of the energy it can be increased even further. He also contains a supernatural amount of it, even for a highly skilled Mercenary. Ki and Physical Prowess Holding the extremely rare Godly Essence, or God Ki, Zion is extremely powerful. He has shown the ability to move at speeds, and perform feats of strength thought to be impossible even by the standards of history's top Mercenaries. From the age of 4, Zion was capable in martial arts and by 6 he'd mastered the usage of his special Ki, giving him access to every aspect of the other 4 variations of it. By 10, Zion had mastered with his unique ki ability, one that reaches no ceillings, holds no boundaries, and gives him ultimate power. God Tome Zion, being one of the only full-blood Humans to ever be born with God Ki manifested his God Tome from his soul at the age of 8. The endless pages with no start or end was tough for him to read, but within its cover layed not only his unique ability, but all the knowledge he could ever want. By 10, he'd flipped through the pages enough to become a full fledged master of his ability which "has no limits". Zion's unique ability is known as '''Regengade Robber, '''which grants him the ability to after a single point of contact with another person's Ki completely steal and mimic their combat style. This extends as far as to their fighting style, and unique Ki abilities. Although he cannot take their experience with these abilities and forms of combat, he does adapt to it and learn at an extremely enhanced rate. After doing so, if his opponent is physically more power than he, then he will also passively grow in strength until he has surpassed his opponent's previous power. Though, it takes time, and the larger the gap between he and his opponenent, the longer it takes. An opponent 2x his strength can take mere seconds, while others can take years. This power boost, also tends to disappear after the opponent has been defeated, only lasting through the singular battle. Category:Mercenaries Category:Lookout X Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans